The present invention relates to a piezoelectric body which is fired into a porcelain, more particularly, it relates to piezoelectric bodies used in actuators and sensors which are integrated as electromechanical transducers for positioning a precision machine tool, for controlling an optical path in an optical apparatus, as a valve for controlling a flow rate, as an ultrasound motor, or as a brake apparatus for an automobile.
Further, the present invention relates to a piezoelectric body which is suitably used in an element for measuring the properties of liquid and as an element for measuring a minute mass.
A piezoelectric body is a material that converts electrical energy into mechanical energy. A distortion is generated when an external electric field s applied thereto, and mechanical energy is converted into electrical energy, and an electrical charge is generated when a mechanical stress is applied.
One piezoelectric material used as an actuator, as a filter and as various sensors is a material containing (Bixc2xdNaxc2xd)TiO3 as a main component and a three-component system of piezoelectric porcelain composition which consists of this material, MeNbO3 (Me is K or Na) and Bi2O3.Sc2O3. This material is disclosed, for example, in JP-A 10-324569.
Although the above piezoelectric porcelain composition disclosed in JP-A 10-324569 is a three-component system material containing (Bixc2xdNaxc2xd)TiO3 as a main component, MeNbO3 (Me is K or Na) and Bi2O3.Sc2O3, the composition has a high polarization voltage and, thus, it has a high frequency (about 30%) of producing dielectric breakdown during polarization.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the above-discussed drawbacks in the prior art. To that end, the present invention provides a piezoelectric body containing (Bixc2xdNaxc2xd)TiO3 as a main component and having a reduced frequency of producing dielectric breakdown during polarization.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, the piezoelectric body obtained by forming and sintering powders including (Bixc2xdNaxc2xd)TiO3 perovskite phase as a main component, wherein a heterogeneous phase other than the (Bixc2xdNaxc2xd)TiO3 system perovskite phase in the powders, has a peak ratio relative to the strongest peak of the perovskite phase of 5% or lower as determined by powder X-ray diffraction. In the sintered piezoelectric body, this dramatically reduces the frequency of producing dielectric breakdown to 0.1 to 2% when the material is polarized at 6 kV/mm, relative to the breakdown frequency in the prior art piezoelectric body.
In addition, since the piezoelectric body has a heterogeneous phase present in an extremely small amount relative to the main phase, the crystal phase in the fired body is formed into a single (Bixc2xdNaxc2xd)TiO3 system perovskite phase. Accordingly, the piezoelectric body also has high dielectric breakdown strength.
The piezoelectric body is made using a process sequence of mixing and calcination of raw material powders, wet grinding the powders with a ball mill to form a slurry, and then forming and sintering the dried powders. Unground powders and aggregates containing a heterogeneous phase are removed by passing the ground slurry through a sieve before drying the slurry. Since the heterogeneous phase produced during the calcination step is more difficult to grind compared to the main perovskite phase, it easily remains as coarse particles even after the grinding treatment. Therefore, separation of the heterogeneous phase becomes possible by appropriately selecting the size of the aperture of a sieve depending upon grinding time.
In addition, grinding time is preferably as short as 2 to 4 hours in order not to cause micronization of heterogeneous phase particles and to inhibit aggregation of particles. It is desirable that the specific surface area of the powders is not greater than 8 m2/g and not smaller than 2 m2/g.
For detecting a heterogeneous phase, the conventional X-ray powder diffraction method was used. With reference to FIG. 1, the peak intensity of peak 1, which is the strongest peak among the peaks of the (Bixc2xdNaxc2xd)TiO3 perovskite phase is measured, as well as the peak intensity of peak 2, which is the strongest peak of the heterogeneous phase other than the perovskite phase. The peak intensity ratio of the peak intensity of peak 2 to that of peak 1 is then calculated
In addition, MeNbO3 (Me is Na or K), Sc2O3.Bi2O3, or the like, may be added to the (Bixc2xdNaxc2xd)TiO3 as a form of substitution or solid solution. In addition, in the porcelain of the present invention, Zr, Si and the like may be irreversibly contained at an amount of 0.5 wt % or smaller.
The piezoelectric body of the present invention exhibits excellent displacement properties, which makes it useful as a general electromechanical transducing element. It is also suitably utilized as a well-densified thick film or thin film element, such as an actuator, a sensor, or the like.
For example, a diaphragm substrate having a thin diaphragm portion 3 to 50 xcexcm in thickness, and preferably 5 to 15 xcexcm, is prepared using sintered zirconia or alumina, preferably partially stabilized zirconia. An outwardly convex shape, curving in an opposite direction to a window part in a thin diaphragm which is integrally laminated so as to cover a window of a ceramic substrate described in JP-A 8-51238 is preferable. A diaphragm shape in which a flat part, or a curved part having a predetermined curvature, is formed on a convex top part or a part containing the same at a diaphragm part described in JP-A 8-130334 is also desirable.
A heat-resistant metal film of Pt, Pt-Pd alloy or the like having a thickness of 1 to 10 xcexcm is formed on the surface of a thin part of this substrate as a lower electrode. A piezoelectric body relating to the present invention is formed on this lower electrode by a thick film method and fired at a temperature of 1000 to 1250xc2x0 C. As a thick film method, dipping, screen printing, spin coating, or the like can be used. Preferably, screen printing is used. The thickness of the piezoelectric body after firing is preferably 1 to 40 xcexcm and, more preferably, 5 to 25 xcexcm. Pt, Au, Ag, Cu and the like, preferably, Au or Ag, is formed on the formed piezoelectric film as an upper electrode, so that the thickness is 2 xcexcm or smaller.
The piezoelectric body thus formed is suitably utilized in a fine sensor or an actuator in an element for measuring the properties of liquid, or in an element for measuring a minute mass as disclosed in JP-A 8-201265.